<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flashing Camera || Kakashi x Reader by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269911">Flashing Camera || Kakashi x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake'>bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr Request: I’ve been reading a lot of angsty kakashi scenarios, so what about a fluffy scenario of kakashi finding out one of his s/o’s hobbies is photography? 😌✋🏻 (I love your posts!)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flashing Camera || Kakashi x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr Request: I’ve been reading a lot of angsty kakashi scenarios, so what about a fluffy scenario of kakashi finding out one of his s/o’s hobbies is photography? 😌✋🏻 (I love your posts!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flash of a camera filled the small room you sat in. The silver-haired ninja turned to face you, a playful scowl across his face. “Are you taking pictures of me?”</p><p>A smile tugged at the corners of your lips. “Maybe...” You held the camera up again, snapping another picture.</p><p>Kakashi put his hand over his face, covering the portion that wasn’t by his mask. “Since when have you been so into photography?”</p><p>“I’ve always been into photography Kakashi. It’s one of my favorite things.” You lowered the camera and watched him, his curiosity showing.</p><p>“Well then let’s go and explore some, you can put that camera to use. Then you can show me how good you are.” He wrapped his arm around your shoulder and led you from the room.</p><p>The sun shone brightly as you stepped out the door of his apartment. The bustling village around you filled you with joy, so many different opportunities to show off your skill.</p><p>A small girl stood with their mother, reaching toward her, wanting to be picked up. The mother’s smile showed nothing but love in it. You snapped a photo and noticed the copy ninja watching you.</p><p>You started walking, not once feeling his gaze leave you. When you turned to him once again and caught him off guard you caught the perfect photo. The pink on his cheeks was present, turning ever brighter when he heard the snapping of the camera. “Hey now.” He walked toward you and wrapped his arm around you, pulling your laughing body into him.</p><p>He kissed your forehead and chuckled some. You held the camera up to him, showing him some of the pictures you had taken throughout the day. “You know, you’re good at that.” The admiration in his voice made you blush.</p><p>You looked up at him affectionately and let your camera hang from its strap around your neck, pushing your lips out to him. He let his lips meet yours. “Let me take your picture every day Kashi.” He was taken aback a little by your words. Confusing spread across his face. “For every day that we’re together, we take a picture.”</p><p>“I think I can manage that for my queen.” His hand ran across your cheek, the soft-touch enough to make you melt where you stood. “I promise they’ll be the best pictures that we can muster. Any picture that involves you is more beautiful than words can describe.”</p><p>The pink in your cheeks deepened and you couldn’t help but swoon. “How does a girl get so lucky?”</p><p>“It’s the other way around darling. If anyone is the lucky one here it’s me, what did a guy like me do to deserve a girl like you...” His face turned serious, shocking you some. “I’ve never been one to have good fortune, so just the fact that I found you is a feat for me. I seriously don’t know where I’d be right now if I didn’t have you Y/n.”</p><p>You could feel your emotions bubbling up inside you, ready to erupt. Kakashi had always called you the light of his life, and he didn’t have much of one before he met you. Training the kids and obsessing over the Icha Icha series had been his routine for the longest time. Now he was getting out into the world and having a social life. </p><p>Kakashi placed his hand under your chin and tilted your face up to his. “I’ve left you speechless.” His joke was drowned out by the sigh that left his lips. “I’m serious tho. I was so sheltered before you came along. Even my students noticed it.”</p><p>Before he even had time to react you had your camera in your hands again, pointing it to him and snapping the photo. The raw emotion on his face one that you wanted to capture. His serious face turned to laughter and he pulled you into him again. “I love you Y/n, please don’t ever change who you are.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>